


Island of Lies

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random moment is Dean head. Posted on ff.net awhile ago forgot to add it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island of Lies

Dean drummed his fingers over the top of the Impala's wheel, his brother had promised that it wouldn't take long. Just gonna run into the store and get a few things and they would be on their way. Dean should have really put his foot down, of late with everything that was happening around them and to them Sam wasn't really paying attention to the date and it was well,it was fucking Halloween. Which meant that there wasnt that much of supernatural activity however the stores were going to be packed with parents and children making sure that everything would be perfect for the soul sugar sucking day that was now know as Halloween.

Dean wondered just what it would have been like to be alive during the Celtic times when you stayed the fuck in your house and respected the Dead for at least one night. He was thinking this just as the newest group came out of the front door of the store and made a bee-line to their cars. There was no Sammy towering over anyone and he settled back into his seat. He was debating on texting Cass just to entertain himself but held back still unsure how to start a conversation with the man he had kicked out of his only safe haven a few days before.

Rubbing the back of his neck he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, everything was hitting the fan and there was no way to slow anything down. One lie lead into another which lead into another and before he could help or stop himself he was currently sitting on an island made of lies that were piling high above his head. He had no friends, or family and was being sought after by the most powerful demon this side of the cage. He needed to put things right before everything exploded in his face.

"Dean?" came Sammys voice to the right of him and he turned to see his brother looking at him concerned from the open passenger side door.

"Yeah Sam?"

"You okay?" the temptation was there just to open his mouth and start, explain everything and he was half way to starting when he pushed it back down. He needed Sammy safe first, then if everything when to hell and a handbasket so be it. Sammy could be pissed at him from Earth, not heaven or hell and he would figure out what that meant later.

"Just didn't want to subject myself to the horrible costumes anymore, you all set?"

"Got everything we needed, even some pie for you," Sam offered and he lowered himself into the seat and handed it over to Dean. Looking his brother over for a few minutes before shrugging and letting it drop. Dean had to wonder if perhaps Sam wasn't as alone in his head as they both wanted to believe.

"Thanks, lets hit the road." It could wait, at least for one more day.


End file.
